Unbridled Passion
by jen4306
Summary: The Grey Warden saved Sten's life in Lothering. In the Brecilian Forest, she freed his heart...


_**** Warning: The Story Contains Explicit Sexual Situations ****_

_**As always, the greatest thanks go to my amazing Beta Reader and friend, Lisa - I would be lost without you!**_

_**Bioware owns all - They just let me get dirty with it!**_

His blood was boiling, his mind in turmoil. _WHY? Would he never find peace?_ Night after night he lay in his tent, listening to the laughter from the campfire, and he burned inside.

When sleep came, it was filled with visions - her laughing eyes, staring into his. Her shiny blonde hair, flowing about her shoulders. Her full round breasts, rising above the top of her armor. Her long, tan legs - always in his dreams she would wrap them around his waist, pulling him closer, inviting him inside...

Sten growled in frustration and stormed from his tent. He needed to walk, to get away from the cause of his torment. He prayed the cool night wind would ease the fire in his heart. As he walked through the forest, he recalled his journey with the Grey Warden...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Upon his first meeting with the Grey Warden, Sten had laughed at the notion that this small elf could lead anyone into battle. Though she was Dalish, and they were known as relentless fighters, she was a woman, and Sten knew that women were only priests, artisans, shopkeepers or farmers. There was no way Lissa, as her companions called her, could lead an army into battle against an Archdemon._

_She had pestered him nonstop, asking countless questions about his life, the Qunari, and his mission in Ferelden. Each time he deflected her questions, she would come back stronger than ever, more determined to know everything about him. After a time he even began to look forward to their conversations. _

_For weeks he followed her, still doubting her ability to fight as a true warrior. She had proven him wrong, however, battling alongside her male companions against the undead who attached Redcliffe, and the darkspawn in Orzammar. No matter how many times she was beaten down or how badly injured she might be, she rose from the ground to fight back harder than ever. Her determination had eventually won Sten's respect. _

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Then came the day she returned _Asala_ to him.

One night in camp, Sten confessed to Lissa the reason he had been caged by the Chantry in Lothering. He had traveled to Ferelden with his Antaam brethren and they had been attacked outside Lake Calenhad by a pack of darkspawn. Sten, the sole survivor, had been parted from his beloved sword, Asala.

When he awoke after the attack, he was being cared for by a family in Lothering. He had questioned the farmer and his family about Asala's location, and when they insisted they didn't know, he had lost control and killed them all.

Lissa had only nodded at his confession, and proceeded to inquire as to where the darkspawn battle had been, as was her way. Sten had answered her, wondering what the purpose was for this line of questioning.

Lissa turned and walked away, but not before she placed her hand on his arm and said, looking deep into his eyes, "We will find your sword, Sten. This I promise you." With that, she was gone, and he felt something stir within him that was wholly unfamiliar, and completely unexpected - a profound longing for the Dalish elf.

The search for Asala had led them to the shores of Lake Calenhad. There, they met a scavenger who told them that all Qunari weapons and armor had been taken by a merchant on his way to Orzammar.

Lissa followed Faryn, the thieving merchant, to the gates outside of Orzammar. She persuaded him to give her the name of the man who had purchased the Qunari blade. He said that he had sold the sword to Dwynn, a dwarven trader currently residing in Redcliffe.

Dwynn was known to Lissa, as they had fought alongside one another in the battle to save Redcliffe from the undead. He was a rather unsociable and uncooperative sort, but Lissa was able to purchase Asala from him for six sovereigns.

That night, in camp, Lissa had approached Sten and respectfully handed him his beloved sword. Sten took Asala from her, entranced by the weapon, which was his soul.

He looked up at Lissa and spoke quietly. "Strange. I had almost forgotten it. Completion. Are you sure you are a Grey Warden? I think you must be an Ashkari, to find a single lost blade in a country at war. I can now return to the Antaam with my report; however, the information would be far more complete were the Blight ended, don't you think? " He looked into her face as he spoke, and saw a bright smile spread across her delicate elven features.

Lissa leaned close to him, covered his hands with her own and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You are welcome, Sten. It was my honor to return your sword to you. And yes, I think your report would be far better were you to stay with us a little longer. Goodnight." She turned and walked to her tent, leaving him to stare after her, his heart swelling with emotion, all for the beautiful Grey Warden.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Everything changed following the purge of the Circle Tower. During their earlier travels, Lissa had spent much of her time with her fellow Grey Warden, Alistair. Although Sten found this disconcerting, he knew that she had no romantic feelings for the bastard prince. He had witnessed the boy's awkward advances, and Lissa's kind attempts to thwart them. Though Sten wasn't ready to express his feelings for Lissa, it gratified him to think that she was unattached to any other man.

Then came the assassin. Zevran Arainai , an Antivan Crow, had been hired by Loghain to kill any remaining Grey Wardens. His attempt had failed, and Lissa had knocked the assailant unconscious during the battle. After defeating the remaining attackers, Sten had moved forward to kill the elf when Lissa stayed his hand. She insisted that they awaken him for questioning.

Zevran and the Warden had spoken at length regarding the men who had hired him to kill her. The Antivan's answers were filled with innuendo toward Lissa, and Sten felt his hands twitch with the desire to rip the elf's head from his shoulders. In the end, much to Sten's disgust, Lissa had freed the Crow and invited him to join their party.

From that moment forth, the two elves were inseparable. Zevran went on every mission with Lissa, as his talents on the battlefield mirrored her own. Every time they were in camp, the Antivan followed their leader closely, helping her with chores and offering his advice with planning strategies.

The moments she spent with Sten grew fewer and fewer, as the Antivan wormed his way slowly into her affections. This very evening, Sten had overheard Bodahn Feddic, the dwarven merchant, and Oghren debating as to how long it would be before Zevran had moved into Lissa's bed. It was this conversation which had driven Sten from his tent, out into the Brecilian night.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party was currently ensconced outside of the Dalish camp, resting after defeating the werewolves that had attacked the elves. Upon their return, the Dalish had offered a small feast in honor of the band of adventurers and the revelry had continued late into the evening.

Sten returned from his walk, looked toward the firelight, and froze. Lissa and Zevran were sitting close together amidst their other companions, the Crow whispering something into her ear, causing her to pull away and blush furiously, shaking her head.

_"Enough!"_ Sten bellowed as he headed toward the fire, causing each of their companions to look up in surprise. He did not see the shocked glances the others gave to him, as his eyes were locked on Lissa's. He approached her and pulled her to her feet. "We need to talk," he growled, as he began pulling her toward his tent. "Okay, Sten" he heard her whisper as he pulled back the tent flap and pushed her in.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

At the same time Sten grabbed Lissa and pulled her away, Alistair and Zevran jumped up, moving to protect the Warden. "Stop!" Leliana said sternly from behind them. Both men turned and looked at the irritated bard, surprise on their faces.

Leliana stood up and pointed her finger at them. "You two have been preening around this camp for weeks like Brontos in heat! Every time I turn around, one of you is attempting to get Lissa into your tent, and you are both too dense to see that _she isn't interested!_"

Alistair opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again at a glance from the furious redhead. "Now, I am going to say this one time and _**one time only**_! There is only one man in this camp that Lissa wants, and that man just dragged her into his tent!"

Zevran found his voice and said, in a shocked whisper, "_What_? Sten? No, my dear, you are mistaken. I have spent more time with our beautiful Grey Warden than any man here, and I would know if she fancied the Qunari."

Alistair chimed in, " I hate to admit it, Leli, but I happen to agree with Zevran. Lissa has said nothing in my presence about Sten, and I think she would have shared that with me, were it the case."

"Really?" Leliana said sarcastically. "And how precisely would either of you know anything about our leader's intents, hmmm? You have both been so busy behaving like lovesick Chantry boys that you haven't really taken the time to pay attention to her, have you?" She smiled at them and continued. "After all, that sort of information would require you to look _above_ her breasts and into her eyes, no?"

Neither man had a response to that statement, so they both sat back down near the fire, looking defeated. Morrigan had witnessed the entire exchange from her tent across the way, and quietly laughed. _The bard may have some useful purpose, after all_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Sten pushed Lissa onto his bedroll and sat down beside her. She started to back away from him, a frightened look on her face, but he grabbed her arm and held her next to him. "I will talk and you will listen, understood?" Lissa nodded slowly and Sten continued. "The assassin - you will not be his."

Lissa tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. "Zevran? What do you mean 'his'?" At that, Sten turned toward her and grabbed both of her arms, pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her, straddling her waist. He leaned down, only inches from her face, and spoke slowly and with great emphasis," I mean, you will not give your affections to him. There is only you and I, _NO ONE ELSE_! Do you understand?"

Lissa couldn't believe her ears! She had dreamt of this moment for so long, had wanted Sten to feel the same as she did, but she had given up hope of ever touching him, of feeling him inside of her. In response to his question, she reached up and grasped the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers, groaning into his mouth.

Sten laid fully on Lissa, letting her get adjusted to his weight. She responded by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him tightly to her, moaning his name. He raised himself up onto one arm and grasped the front of Lissa's armor, ripping it down the center and releasing her breasts.

"Sten!" Lissa squealed, "now what will I wear into battle?" He chuckled softly and bent down, encircling her entire breast with his mouth and biting down on her nipple, causing her to yelp. "Well, you may have to fight naked, Kadan. That should keep the darkspawn occupied, don't you think?"

She laughed aloud and pulled on his shirt. "Get this off, now! I do not intend to be the only one nude, my handsome Qunari." Sten sat up and pulled her with him. "Qunari females undress their men. I think you should do the same," he added with a grin.

Lissa reached over and grasped the bottom of Sten's shirt, pulling it over his head in one fluid movement. "By the Creators, Sten, you are gorgeous," she gasped as she ran her hands over his massive shoulders and down his arms. "I may never let you dress again." She trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to run her tongue over his nipples, causing Sten to throw his head back and moan loudly.

Sten pulled her head away from his chest and kissed her hungrily, sucking on her tongue roughly before releasing her mouth. "You are not done, woman! There are more clothes to remove." Lissa promptly moved her hands to his breeches, pulling on the laces and slowly releasing his throbbing manhood. _Ma Serannas!_ she thought, her eyes gleaming with excitement. _I have never seen anything this big, and are those __**ridges**__?_

Sten saw her staring and lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers. "I think you are wearing too many clothes, Kadan, would you not agree?" She smiled and stood up, pulling the straps on her armor, dropping the skirt and her smallclothes to the ground.

Sten grabbed her hips and pulled her to his face, breathing in deeply. "You smell delicious, Lissa! I wonder how you taste..." He pushed her back onto his bedroll and yanked her legs apart, spreading her open and thrusting his tongue between her lips.

He used his thumb to stroke her clitoris as he plunged his tongue in and out. "Sten!" she yelled, grabbing his braids and guiding him deeper into her sex. "Yes.. oh yes.. faster.. faster!" Her moans were tearing from her throat and she was sure that the rest of the camp heard every word. She didn't care.

She felt the passion building in her stomach and her inner walls began contracting around Sten's tongue. He growled loudly and thrust faster, pushing her over the edge. Her body convulsed and she screamed out his name, filling his mouth with her sweet juices. He continued to lick her swollen nub until her panting slowed, then moved up to lay on top of her. She kissed him gently, tasting her own nectar on his lips.

Her breathing once again under control, she ran her hands up his back and whispered lustily into his ear, "Sten, that was amazing! Now it would only be fair if I were to reciprocate, don't you think?" She pushed her hips upward, and he allowed her to propel him onto his back. She crawled between his legs, getting her first close look at his cock.

It was beautiful, easily twice the size of any man she had ever known, and had ridges running along its length. She stared in disbelief, imagining what they would feel like inside of her, the pleasure it would bring her. She felt her begin to moisten again at the very thought of riding him, giving herself over to him.

She slowly ran her tongue around the dark purple head, and was rewarded with a growl of pleasure from the Qunari. She giggled softly and continued teasing her lover, sliding him in and out of her mouth, sucking gently. Sten grunted loudly and grabbed the back of her head, forcing himself roughly past her lips. He gave her a moment to adjust to his girth, then lifted her head and thrust harder, pushing his engorged manhood deep into her throat.

Lissa gasped in pleasure as she sucked him desperately over and over again. She felt him swell inside her mouth, his lust beginning to overwhelm him. With a shout of pure ecstasy, Sten released his seed into Lissa's mouth and she hungrily swallowed every drop, not releasing him until she felt him soften between her lips.

Sten pulled Lissa up to lay on his chest, and kissed her softly. He ran his hands down her back, resting them on her hips, slowly pulling her into him. She could feel him harden again and rubbed her sex against him, purring softly against his chest.

Suddenly he flipped her onto her back and parted her legs with his knee, resting his erection against her opening. "I want you, Kadan. All of you!" He cried as he plunged himself fully inside her, tearing a scream from her throat. He was huge - she felt as though she might easily tear in half.

_So this is what he meant when he told Morrigan sex with a Qunari could be deadly_, Lissa thought as she clamped her teeth together, stifling another shriek.

Seemingly unaware of her discomfort, Sten began to move, thrusting roughly, groaning loudly. Her insides were on fire and she wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping to open further for him. Then she felt it - the ridges on his cock began to rub deep inside her, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Her climax came in a flood, dripping from her and pooling onto the bedroll.

She felt as though she might die from the combination of pain and ecstasy that gripped her and she cried out his name over and over, each time louder than the last. He was shouting as well, and Lissa was sure that the sound of their rapture could be heard throughout the Dalish camp. Their movements became frenzied, as each of them strove to bring the other to completion time and again.

They reached their final moment of bliss together, and collapsed onto the bed, arms and legs entangled, both gasping for air. When they finally regained their senses, Sten rolled off of Lissa and she snuggled against him pulling the covers over them both. With one final kiss, Sten whispered, "You are mine, as I am yours, Kadan. Forever."

She responded, sleep overtaking her, "Forever."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As the two lovers fell asleep, a voice could be heard outside the tent, laughing softly, "I guess that settles that question, doesn't it boys?"


End file.
